


¿Porque?

by TargaryenPug



Series: She Ra y Las Princesas del Crecimiento Emocional [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: One Shot, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenPug/pseuds/TargaryenPug
Summary: Veinte dias…Veinte dias habian pasado juntas y en ese tiempo no se habían dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera palabras de odio habían salido de alguna de ellas.“¿Porque lo hiciste?” pregunto Glimmer a su compañera, con mucho menos odio y resentimiento de lo que esperaba, su tono sonaba más derrotado y quizá distinto, Glimmer quería odiarla, la había odiado por casi todo el tiempo que la había conocido ¿porque no podia ahora?¿era tanta su soledad que no podía odiar a su peor enemiga?¿que deseaba hablar con ella?; veinte días y así se rompió el silencio.
Series: She Ra y Las Princesas del Crecimiento Emocional [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610257
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	¿Porque?

Veinte dias.

Veinte dias habian pasado juntas y en ese tiempo no se habían dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera palabras de odio habían salido de alguna de ellas.

Glimmer se la pasaba dando vueltas en círculos, siempre los mismos pasos, daba exactamente tres pasos hacia adelante antes de dar la vuelta en 180 y volver a dar tres pasos...Catra simplemente se sentaba con la espalda colocada contra la pared, una pierna en el piso y la otra doblada, mantenía una mano sobre la rodilla y otra sosteniendo su cara...únicamente su cola se movía; la cola se había convertido en su indicador de pensamientos.

Glimmer no pudo más, volteo a ver la celda en la que se encontraba, en la que apenas cabían ellas dos y una cama, vio a su enemiga tirada cerca de la puerta, sin el fuego que la había caracterizado desde que la había conocido, vio el brillo verde del campo de fuerza que las retenía a las dos en aquel lugar.

“¿Porque lo hiciste?” pregunto Glimmer a su compañera, con mucho menos odio y resentimiento de lo que esperaba, su tono sonaba más derrotado y quizá distinto, Glimmer quería odiarla, la había odiado por casi todo el tiempo que la había conocido ¿porque no podia ahora?¿era tanta su soledad que no podía odiar a su peor enemiga?¿que deseaba hablar con ella?; veinte días y así se rompió el silencio.

“Tendrás que ser mas especifica, Brillos, he hecho muchas cosas ¿Porque hice que?” 

Queria preguntar porque había activado el portal que había tomado a su madre, porque había fracturado la amistad de Adora, porque tenía la insistencia en conquistar el mundo, porque había invadido Salineas...pero su pregunta salió diferente…

“¿Porque me salvaste?¿Porque le dijiste que no me matara?...” 

Se miraron mutuamente, los ojos de Catra expresaban algo triste y vacío detrás de ellos, era la primera vez que realmente miraba a sus ojos y había algo hermoso en ello...pero también había tristeza, hace veinte días Glimmer no estaba segura de que su jurada enemiga pudiera sentir tristeza o arrepentimiento, estaba segura de que era la maldad encarnada, incapaz de sentir amor por nada ni nadie… Y sin embargo esos ojos disparejos la miraban con algo impuro de la maldad encarnada.

“¿Te digo la verdad brillitos? No tengo idea…¿Porque no me mataste cuando tenías la oportunidad? Querías hacerlo ¿verdad? entonces ¿porque no lo hiciste?” 

La pregunta era molesta para Glimmer...¡¿porque no pudo?! hacerlo es una pregunta que ella misma se hacía y que lamentablemente no podia contestar.

“¿Me odias?” Pregunto Glimmer… 

“No...nunca lo hice, estaba segura que odiaba a Adora, y a Shadow Weaver, y a Hordak, y a mis cadetes y a mi misma a veces por mi debilidad, a ti nunca te odie...contigo no era personal, eras un fin para un objetivo, lo que quería era lastimarla a ella, eras simplemente el accesorio de mi ira contra ella…Nunca te odie, no como tu me odias a mi…”

“No te odio…”

“Entiendo si lo haces, no tienes motivo para no hacerlo...”  
  


“No, no te odio, creí odiarte pero... creo que eres la única persona que me entiende…” Cuando Glimmer termino de decir eso, Catra rompió a reír a carcajadas, esto molesto a Glimmer quien le hubiera lanzado una bola de magia si aún tuviera sus poderes…

Cuando Catra vio la reacción de su compañera dejo de reir…

“...Lo dices en serio…” dijo tras darse cuenta…su tono cambio a un tono sincero.

“Desde que llegó a Brightmoon...siempre hacía todo mejor y aun así todo empeoraba y…No lo se, hice errores y de alguna forma solo estas tu aquí y no puedo odiarte porque me siento sola, ya me sentía sola pero aquí literalmente solo somos nosotras”...un guardia interrumpió su plática, para traerles las raciones de comida...son cubos secos y vasos con agua...los cubos secos de comida con el peor sabor posible, competían con las camas duras y la falta de ventanas o contacto con alguien más como lo que más detestaba Glimmer de la nave de Horde Prime, pero Catra no ponía tanta resistencia a los terribles cubos ni a la cama dura…Por un momento Glimmer trató de imaginar cómo hubiera sido su vida en la Horda como para acostumbrarse a jamás comer comida de verdad o dormir sobre un trozo de metal solo con cobijas rasposas...quizá por eso su compañera se comía la rata ocasional que lograba ingresar a su celda. Glimmmer odiaba la cama dura, odiaba la falta de luz, odiaba no haber visto a nadie mas desde que la trageron a Horde Prime y odiaba los cubos de comida...

“¿Y bien?” pregunto Glimmer…

“¿Y bien que?” respondio Catra…

“Capitana de Fuerza Catra, líder de facto de la horda, sin poderes, que casi nos vence en más de una ocasión…¿Cuál es tu plan?”

“¿Mi plan para que?” pregunto Catra incredula.

“¡Para salir de aqui!”

“¿Que te hace creer que tengo uno?” le preguntó su compañera de celda con la irritación que era natural en ella por primera vez en un tiempo.

“Que siempre tienes un plan, siempre hay algo, siempre estas buscando una debilidad…¿cuál es?”

“¡No hay! No se si te has dado cuenta pero mis planes suelen fallar! Mi plan es sobrevivir así de simple!” Dice ella.

“No, no puedes jugar a la autocompasión no después de que tu me salvaste, no se porque lo hiciste pero lo hiciste y aquí estamos las dos...y tenemos que salir de aquí de alguna forma…”

“Tu tampoco puedes jugar a que somos amigas ¿que te hace creer que no te traicionare? No puedes jugar a ser la niña buena de nuevo ni a que el poder de la amistad hará algo, aquí no hay She Ra, aquí no hay gemas ni princesas del poder, aquí solo estamos tu y yo…”

“...Y tampoco puedes ser la gran villana, ya nadie te la cree, vamos...he visto lo que eres capaz de hacer, quisas si te quedas con suficiente tiempo puedes volver a escalar rangos y lo que sea y ser la segunda de Prime, pero no creo que eso sea lo que quieres...y tampoco es lo que yo quiero...Y creo que si trabajamos juntas quizá encontremos una forma de salir de aquí…”

“¿Porque quieres que salga contigo?¿Porque no ingeniar un plan para salir tu sola de aqui?” le pregunta Catra.

“Porque ambas ya hemos estado solas por mucho tiempo…” Dijo Glimmer, sabiendo que nunca había sido buena para los discursos…

Veinte dias…

“Esta bien..._ Glimmer_ ...Vamos a hacer un plan…” 

Ya no importaba el porque.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic en mi lengua materna...yay.


End file.
